Divide. Write your answer in simplest form. $ -\dfrac{8}{3} \div \dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{1}{4}$ is $\dfrac{4}{1}$. Therefore: $ -\dfrac{8}{3} \div \dfrac{1}{4} = -\dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{4}{1} $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{8}{3} \div \dfrac{1}{4}} = \dfrac{-8 \times 4}{3 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{8}{3} \div \dfrac{1}{4}} = -\dfrac{32}{3} $